The first second chance
by Shiga San
Summary: Sus quejas estaban mudas, sonaban a sílabas sueltas. La fría arcilla se enroscaba y arremolinaba en sus muñecas, apretando con fuerza entre ellas y contra la cama, haciéndole conocedor del amarre en toda su extensión. Estaba a merced de los caprichos del artista. De nuevo un "tributo" a Second Chance de Karu Suna, que os invito a leer... os encantará. Dei & Ita y Kisame en bolas.


De nuevo con este tributo. Sí, lo sé... hace meses que trato de alejarme del fandom de Naruto, pero no hay manera. Cuando estoy a punto de conseguirlo, ocurre algo que me devuelve al punto de partida... así que, aquí estoy, cumpliendo una promesa/petición que le hice a mi amiga Karu suna, de nuevo, homenajeando su "Second Chance", que espero leáis antes de este cap.

Itachi dejándose... de uke... en serio, si si, leed ya veréis... ( bueno no exactamente dejándose … mejor leer )

Pues eso:

Sin mas lo de siempre: Este es un relato totalmente pervertido, lleno de contenido fuerte, palabras malsonantes y fluidos por todas partes. ¿No te gusta el yaoi?...¿Y que coño haces aquí leyendo esto?... ¿A quien quieres engañar?... Antes de llegar a este fic, has leído infinidad de cochinadas por ahí... solo espero que mi pequeño e ínfimo tributo quede en tu memoria el tiempo suficiente de formar un buen recuerdo... si no es así, me conformo con sacarte una sonrisa, pequeña, irónica y obscena, pero una sonrisa de tu boca, si , si, de ti, que lees esto.

Sin mas gracias por leer, y espero tu comentario al respecto.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto san, aunque debería plantearse hacer una linea argumental paralela llenita de escenitas pornosas... solo es una sugerencia, ¿Nee?

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000**

**The first second chance.**

**By Shiga san.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000**

Como un ente con vida propia, sentía la arcilla en sus muñecas, apretando. Fría y húmeda, moviendo sus manos, anclándolas a la cama por encima de su cabeza. Su boca, silenciada con un trozo de tela, le dolía al intentar cerrarla.

La voz etílica de Deidara le llegaba lejana, mezclada con su propia borrachera, el zumbido en los oídos por el golpe seco que se había dado contra el suelo, al tratar de quitarse al rubio de encima y su corazón bombeando con brutalidad dentro del pecho.

Una hora antes, todo era divertido, o al menos lo parecía.

Hidan si que sabía como montar una buena fiesta, eso no se lo podían negar, aunque la visión de Kisame desnudo y bailando sobre la mesa empañara la felicidad de la celebración, el alcohol había hecho que todo fuera mucho mas divertido de lo que parecía.

Itachi tomó la iniciativa, cuando tratando de abrir la puerta del baño, no logró agarrar el tirador hasta el tercer intento. Convino que estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para dar por terminada la juerga, y supuso que su novio le apoyaría en tal decisión, pero Deidara tenía unos planes infinitamente mas atractivos que irse a casa a dormir la mona.

Tironeó del rubio, tratando de sacarle de casa de Hidan. El jashinista no veía nada mas que el trasero de Kisame, azul, sudoroso y redondo, moverse con agilidad frente a su cara... Si no sacaba de ahí al rubio acabarían en una orgía de las que hacen historia... y eso era lo último que le apetecía.

La cabeza de Deidara se fue hacia delante, inerte sin fuerza en el cuello, obligándole a agarrar su cintura con fuerzas, tratando de mantenerle en pie, y de despejar su propia borrachera lo suficiente como para caminar hasta la parada de taxi mas cercana. Con el pedo que tenían, no recordaba ni que habían llegado ahí en su coche... pero tampoco podría conducirlo aunque llegaran hasta él.

Sentados en el banco, a merced del frío de la madrugada, Itachi se despejó un poco. Lo bastante como para mantener a Deidara derecho en el mismo banco.

Una sonrisa estúpida adornó su cara, mientras trataba inútilmente de mantener su rubio cabello fuera de la cara, pero la brisa nocturna no quería colaborar con la empresa del rubio, azotando sus largas hebras contra los mofletes sonrojados por el alcohol del artista. Levantó un dedo, que alejaba y acercaba mirando fijamente la punta hasta juntar los ojos en el centro, poniéndose bizco.

Perdió el equilibrio incluso sentado, obligando al moreno a tomarle por el hombro para sentarle a su lado de nuevo. Esa era la idea, pero su coordinación era igual de mala que la del rubio, y los dos cayeron al suelo torpemente.

Media hora después, el taxista se detenía frente a la casa que ambos compartían, suplicando internamente por que dejaran de reírse tan sonoramente y se bajaran de una vez de su taxi, después de pagarle la carrera.

El frió de la noche les golpeó el rostro con saña, metiéndose entre sus ropas y llegando a su carne, hasta ponerla de gallina. Los dedos torpes del rubio rebuscaron sin mucho éxito las llaves de la entrada entre los múltiples bolsillos de su traje de chaqueta. Cayó de rodillas y estalló en carcajadas de nuevo. Itachi rió con él, intentado abrir la puerta con sus propias llaves, aunque tratara de hacerlo con la llave correcta, pero al revés.

Deidara le atrapó contra la puerta en cuanto consiguieron abrirla, mas de diez minutos después, completamente congelados, entre tropiezos, risitas estúpidas, bolsillos vueltos del revés. La gabardina negra del moreno caída de uno de sus hombros, hasta el codo, haciendo que arrastrara una de sus puntas por uno de los lados. Deidara la pisó, haciéndole tropezar y caer en la misma entrada.

Se sacó la chaqueta del traje junto a la gabardina gris perla, y quitó también la de su novio, que tirado en el suelo,no paraba de reírse como un loco.

– Vamos a follar. –Las palabras de Deidara le arrancaron una nueva oleada de carcajadas. No se movió del sitio, tumbado en mitad de la entrada, hasta que el rubio tironeó de su brazo, intentando levantarle.

Itachi no hizo fuerza alguna, pero el propio peso de su cuerpo hizo a Deidara caer sobre él. El rubio no perdió oportunidad de manosear a su novio por encima de la ropa.

Sus palabras sin sentido se enredaron en la lengua de trapo dentro de su boca. El artista sabía lo que quería decir, aunque no llegara a tiempo la orden desde su mente hasta sus labios.

Quería tirárselo a lo bestia.

Metió la lengua directamente en la boca de Itachi, succionando la del moreno a su territorio.

– Quiero hacértelo yo. – Jadeó las palabras entre la saliva que escapaba de entre sus labios. – Por favor, deja que te folle...

– ¿Tú a mí?. – Itachi soltó una risita borracha después de la última palabra. – ¿Por qué?... Creí que te gustaba dejarte...

– Y me gusta. – Llevó la mano de Itachi directamente a su bragueta y apretó con ganas. – Pero yo también tengo polla, y parece que se te olvida. Quiero metértela... – Se sentó sobre los muslos de Itachi, frotando su culo contra el bulto de los pantalones del moreno.

– Y a mi me gusta tu polla... y lo sabes. – Apretó sus manos en las caderas del rubio, con ganas, moviendo el trasero de Deidara por toda su extensión con mas fuerza de la necesaria. – Me encanta mirarte cuando te la tocas... jejeje, pero de ahí, a dejarte que me la metas... no te ofendas pero mi culo será virgen mucho tiempo, rubito.

La sonrisa de Deidara se hizo infinita escuchándole... Seguía borracho, y estaba cachondo, y esa frase de Itachi sonó a desafío en sus oídos.

Se levantó de encima suyo, trastabillando un par de veces, chocando con las dos paredes del pasillo de entrada, y le tendió la mano para levantarle. Se fueron de nuevo contra la puerta, pero Deidara se las arregló para que no volvieran al suelo tomándole de la muñeca.

Itachi paró un momento en la puerta de su habitación, sacando uno de sus zapatos, posando la cabeza en la pared , curvado hacia delante. Deidara le levantó, tirando de su camisa hasta reventar los botones, y rasgar uno de los costados con furia. Le empujó dentro, haciendo que Itachi perdiera el equilibrio y arrastrara al artista junto a él a los pies de la cama.

Sus ojos azules se perdieron en las bolsas de arcilla, en la silla a los pies de la cama. Metió la mano derecha en una de ellas, y alimentó a una de sus bocas hasta el limite de su capacidad. Tenía una vaga idea de como pensaba hacerlo...

Arrancó un pedazo del costado de la camisa que había quedado colgando, pero el moreno le empujó, tratando de alejarle, consiguiendo darse el solo un cabezazo contra el suelo que sonó fuerte.

Su cerebro zumbó dentro del cráneo, y se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia cuando Deidara le levantó de nuevo, y le llevó, con sumo cuidado hasta la cama. Itachi se sentó pero Deidara le cayó encima.

Sus manos lucharon contra la pequeña hebilla dorada del cinturón de cuero, hasta deshacerlo. El estúpido botón le dio problemas, pero era feliz de sentir el bulto duro instalado en esa zona, tirando de la tela del pantalón hasta dejarla lisa.

Una vez fuera de la tela, Deidara la tomó entre sus dos manos, recorriéndola con las dos lenguas que nacían en sus palmas, para justo después de escucharle jadear, engullirla codicioso entre sus labios hasta que la nariz hizo tope con su vientre.

Lamió la punta suave, recogiendo en su garganta las primeras cálidas gotas, desviando la atención del moreno al placer que su miembro le enviaba al cerebro, aún opacado por el efecto del alcohol.

Deidara dejó de chupársela para embadurnarse los dedos de resbaladiza saliva, dejándole justo al precipicio del orgasmo.

Y fue justo ahí cuando Itachi adivinó las intenciones de su novio. Tironeando de su cabeza intentó darle la vuelta a la escena, ser él quien coronase el apretado recto del rubio, como sucedía siempre.

Gimió sin pretenderlo cuando se corrió en lo mas profundo de la garganta de Deidara.

Sus mejillas, sonrojadas le ardienron hasta las orejas.

Deidara se alzó entre sus piernas, sin dejar de lamer su miembro, pasó dos dedos por el hueso de las caderas del moreno. Tomo sus pantalones con las dos manos y los arrancó de sus piernas de un tirón.

La borrachera aún seguía presenta, o si no, Itachi habría impedido el siguiente movimiento con una de sus estudiadas frases para darle la vuelta a la situación y ser él quien penetrara al rubio, pero Deidara estaba mas que decidido.

Profanó la virginal entrada de su novio con dos dedos, de un golpe certero sin avisarle siquiera, abriendo una de sus piernas con la mano en el muslo.

Itachi quedó expuesto en su totalidad. Sonrojado y aún con la mente nublada por el orgasmo tardó un rato en ser consciente del vaivén de los dedos de Deidara en su apretado recto.

– N-no lo hagas. – Murmuró, en un quejido. – Me hace...ahh, para por favor... Duele.

– No quiero. – Deslizó la mano que apretaba el muslo contra el colchón para mantenerlo abierto hasta los testículos, apretándolos entre sus dedos, sopesando con la palma, usando la lengua que vivía en ella para embadurnárselas y humedecerlas. Deidara escupió desde lo alto hasta el agujero por el que sus dedos le taladraban por dentro. – Voy a joderte, lo quieras o no.

Estaba tan concentrado en su labor, que las súplicas del moreno quedaron ignoradas del todo.

Se hartó al rato del movimiento de sus dedos, y mientras abría su pantalón para sacársela, se dio cuenta de los gemiditos lastimeros de Itachi.

– Seré bueno, lo prometo. – Su voz etílica sonó mas ronca de lo que pretendía.

– No quiero seguir con esto... para. – Se incorporó sobre los codos, y usó las dos manos para zafarse del control que Deidara ejercía sobre sus pelotas y su agujero, aún abierto por la acción de los dedos. Su polla dormida escurría a un lado de su vientre, descargada y tranquila.

Deidara chasqueó la lengua molesto.

– Me estoy portando bien, estoy siendo bueno. – Tomó entre sus dedos el trozo de camisa que antes le había arrancado y empezó a amasarlo hasta formar una bola. – Pero si sigues gimoteando como una nenaza te haré callar.

Itachi volvió a empujarle, y Deidara lo recibió como un desafío a su autoridad de frente.

Una porción de la arcilla que había estado trabajando en su jutsu abandonó la boca en forma de serpiente, y se enroscó en sus muñecas, aferrándolas con fuerza al cabecero de la cama.

Itachi luchó contra el jutsu, pero el simple hecho de abrir la boca le sirvió al rubio para meterle el trozo de tela que amasaba en su mano y así acallar sus quejas.

– Te voy joder, Itachi Uchiha. Voy a follarme tu culo, te guste o no... y por el aspecto de tu polla, diría que te encanta. Uhn – Soltó un par de carcajadas mientras acariciaba el duro pene de su chico.

Parecía que a Itachi le gustaba que Deidara se comportara así, y es que el moreno olvidaba con demasiada frecuencia que su novio era un hombre, igual que él...

Sus quejas estaban mudas, sonaban a sílabas sueltas. La fría arcilla se enroscaba y arremolinaba en sus muñecas, apretando con fuerza entre ellas y contra la cama, haciéndole conocedor del amarre en toda su extensión.

Estaba a merced de los caprichos del artista.

Deidara se alzó sobre sus rodillas para mirarle. Sus mejillas rojas, las lágrimas cayendo por ellas, sus ojos velados por el reciente orgasmo... sus piernas abiertas, exponiendo esa dura polla, igual de sonrojada que su rostro, rezumando semen por la punta, esperando ser debidamente atendido...

– Por Jashin, Itachi... podría correrme solo mirándote. – Apuntó guiándose con una mano, mientras la otra mantenía una de las piernas abiertas hasta el límite, espachurrando el muslo del moreno contra el colchón. Embistió de una vez, metiéndola entera de un solo movimiento.

Itachi gritó con todas sus ganas. La invasión había sido de todo menos placentera, y el miembro de Deidara le había destrozado en la primera embestida. Puede que Deidara tuviera carita de niña, pero su rabo era para hacerle un monumento. Largo, duro y grueso, a sus ojos, precioso. Amaba metérselo en la boca y chupetearlo con ansias, hasta que extasiado, bebía todo el semen que podía escupir por el pequeño agujero de la punta rosita... pero en su recto estaba haciendo un destrozo importante.

Si Deidara fue consciente o no, no lo sabía, ni siquiera quiso pensarlo. Sus gritos, que surgían doloridos en cada embestida, quedaban acallados por el trozo de tela en su boca, el cual le hacía casi el mismo daño que la invasión, cuando trataba de cerrar su boca entre gritos.

Sacó fuerzas del dolor y se revolvió molesto, intentando sacarla girando las caderas.

– Si te sigues moviendo te haré arte. – Deidara señaló sus manos y el Uchiha fue consciente en ese instante de los explosivos que reptaban en sus muñecas con vida propia.

Mientras seguía revolviéndose, Deidara embistió con mas furia, tocando la glándula en su interior, desdibujando el dolor lentamente a un enfermizo placer que le hizo perder la escena de vista.

De repente era él quien se alzaba en busca de la polla del rubio, metiéndola mas adentro, mas fuerte, con mas rapidez. Ahora le costaba seguir el ritmo. Pendiente del sucio placer entre sus piernas, de los explosivos sobre su cabeza, de respirar lo suficiente solo por la nariz, de los labios de Deidara mordiendo con fuerza uno de su pezones, estrujando sus caderas con los dedos convertidos en garras afiladas y lacerantes...

La sangre que manaba lentamente de su entrada amortiguó los roces que producían las entradas y salidas del miembro del rubio en sus entrañas, y cuando fue consciente de la invasión, tan plena y placentera, una docena de hilos blancos de esperma abandonaron su cuerpo en un segundo orgasmo, mas brutal que el primero.

Itachi jadeó mudamente, con su cuerpo abandonado y saciado por todas partes.

El dolor seguía ahí, pues Deidara seguía embistiendo como un animal, entre profundos gruñidos y tensos agarres. Supo que si seguía así, acabaría por correrse de nuevo.

Todos y cada uno de sus nervios, estaban concentrados en la punta de su pene. Acababa de correrse y ya esta alzándose de nuevo, orgulloso y sonrojado, sin una pizca de vergüenza.

Deidara se levantó de nuevo sobre sus rodillas, levantando el culo de Itachi con sus brazos, logrando un nuevo y profundo ángulo, haciendo que el pene del moreno rebotara contra su propio vientre en cada empuje.

Su cabeza se fue hacia delante y se aferró con los dos brazos, a la cintura de Itachi descargando en sus entrañas gran cantidad de esperma, cálido y resbaladizo, que se mezcló en las sábanas con la sangre que salía del ano desgarrado de su novio cuando por fin abandonó su interior, jadeante y satisfecho.

Itachi esperó, que se durmiera antes de moverse. La arcilla se descolgó hasta la almohada, formando una masa amorfa que fue endureciéndose con el paso de los minutos.

Se deslizó con cuidado fuera del colchón, esperando el tiempo prudencial que le decía que el rubio estaba dormido como un tronco. Suspiró cuando se quitó la tela que había acallado sus gritos y batió la mandíbula arriba y abajo para recobrar el movimiento natural de la articulación.

Le dolía por todas partes, y juró que nunca dejaría que esto se repitiera. Recogió el cuarto, sus trajes desgarrados y limpió la sangre y el semen con las prendas, antes de meterlas en bolsas de basura para deshacerse de ellas. Se limpió, sacando con los dedos lo que pudo de su interior, y refrescando la zona hasta que dejó de sangrar.

Recogió del mismo modo la arcilla y toda prueba de lo que ahí había pasado y cambió las sábanas por unas limpias con Deidara dormido en la cama.

Su novio nunca jamás debía saber lo que había pasado esa noche... y con lo borracho que estaba, seguramente tendría suerte y no se acordaría.

Por su parte se limitó a acostarse a un lado, esperar que los analgésicos hicieran efecto y con suerte, olvidar del mismo modo esa experiencia... aunque él no lo tendría tan fácil...

… pero eso es otra historia.

Fin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Nena, espero que te guste.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


End file.
